Conduct and complete two Phase I clinical studies of new anticancer drugs sponsered by the Division of Cancer Treatment (DCT), National Cancer Institute (NCI). Phase I studies will provide the parameters and characteristics of drug toxicity, the maximally tolerated dose, and, where methods are already available, simple clinical pharmacokinetics of serum and urine drug concentrations. Phase I clinical studies with drug combinations may on occasion be performed.